


The Hottest Day of the Year

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hot Weather, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Smuff, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: It is the hottest day of the year, and the temperature at the Mill seems to go up even higher when Aaron notices a bare-chested Robert around the house.Set after their reunion.





	The Hottest Day of the Year

The window’s hinges were doubled-over to let the maximum amount of air into the house. Even though they were open, no breeze or constant airflow could be found in the Mill. The air was hot and oppressing, as the sweltering heat from the mid-July sun seemed to snake into every part of the Mill, filtering into every nook and cranny, corner and room, leaving no area as a site of respite or a place to cool down in. It meant they were seeking cool showers and ice-cold drinks just to relieve themselves of the mugginess that was never going to lift. What they needed was a good thunderstorm to clear the air, but the weather forecast seemed to say the heatwave was a constant for the next two weeks. 

The weather had made them sticky and clammy for days, and they had just about managed it. When it rose to the highest it had been all year, that made it more and more uncomfortable. 

Aaron had taken a cool shower that morning and after drying himself off, he put on a clean t-shirt and a pair of shorts - both black. He knew within a matter of seconds that it would be wringing with sweat again. The task seemed superfluous, but he felt sticky and altogether disgusting without having one.

The heat was enough to tire anyone out, especially when it made it difficult to sleep the previous night. And while he loved having Robert’s arms wrapped round him, them snuggling together as they slept, nothing could get rid of the stickiness and the feeling that he was going to suffocate with the stifling heat. 

Walking down the spiralled staircase into the open-plan living space, Aaron’s eyes automatically went to Robert’s bare back, as he was stood in the kitchen. Dimples appeared just below Robert’s right shoulder blade as he scratched at the back of his neck before turning his attention to the work surface again where he was making them breakfast. There were four slices of toast in the toaster. 

It was a nice back: silky and smooth even with the barely-there hairs that seemed to run up and down Robert’s whole body. Just by looking at it, Aaron realised that his own body had gone up another ten degrees in temperature. 

With the weather being as hot as it was, he knew he should stay away from Robert but that back was something poet’s could write sonnets about; artists could create sculptures in honour of; and songs could be composed in dedication to it. He loved nothing better than to trail kisses from Robert’s neck to his bum, fingers gliding over the shoulder blades and down over the curve of his arse. The arse that was currently hidden behind his blue shorts. 

He bit his top lip before heading to their freezer and getting out the reusable ice-cube pack. He carried it over to where Robert was standing near the toaster and laid it down on the surface before taking one out. He didn’t let the slippery cube melt in his hand for too long. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Robert’s back until they interlinked together just underneath Robert’s pectoral muscles. 

‘Aaron, it’s too -’

But before Robert could continue, Aaron slid the ice-cube over Robert’s right nipple - circling the ridges and then pushing it over the darkened pink skin. He slid the ice cube down from the nipple to his husband’s belly button where it popped in and out, as the delve sucked at the sides of the cube. 

‘That’s nice,’ Robert moaned with a sigh, as he let his body sink into the revitalising touch of the ice. 

Moving the cube up to the ribs, he avoided the left hand side of Robert’s body wanting to keep the scar safe and away from the ice cold. Aaron was always protective of Robert’s scar and found himself caressing it absent-mindedly when they were laid in bed cuddling. He wanted to keep the scar safe and knew sometimes the cold affected it. 

Keeping the movement of the ice cube going, he had to finally stop when the heat of Robert’s stomach turned the last remnants of the ice into water. 

He turned to the container and pushed another cube out. This time he turned his attention to the delectable surface of Robert’s back. He started off following his favourite pathway from Robert’s neck to where his husband’s shorts became an annoying nuisance. The ice cube lubricated Robert’s skin making it shiny and golden as it glistened in the sunlight glaring through the open window. 

He directed his attention to Robert’s shoulder blades and skimmed both of them with the refreshing coolness of the ice. Feeling Robert’s breath catch in his chest at the energising freshness, Aaron moved the cube away from his skin before chucking the remainder of it in the sink. His hands went to Robert’s pert bum and he squeezed it because it was an unwritten law that said it had to be squeezed whenever Aaron was in its vicinity. 

Following the watery path left by the ice cube, he felt the ripples in Robert’s skin where his spine was visible. 

Robert’s breath became heavier and louder, and Aaron knew that the simple act of touching Robert’s skin was enough to turn his husband on, grazing over it in swirls and circles. And he knew from past experiences that when Robert was turned on, he had to have Aaron whenever and wherever was the quickest and most available place as soon as possible. 

Robert turned around, and he possessed that look on his face that was so desperate for sex, which meant that Aaron was surprised and somewhat annoyed when Robert eased Aaron’s t-shirt off him and then moved away. 

He moved to the ice pack and snapped out an ice cube before placing it on Aaron’s chest. He brushed it, swirling it around both Aaron’s nipples until the solid became ice. It was cool and it succeeded in turning down Aaron’s body temperature. 

Robert’s fingers remained just above Aaron’s scars. Instead of gliding over each one with his finger, he bent down and kissed them, following the line and dent of it in Aaron’s skin before moving on to the next one. 

Each one was given consideration as Robert touched them with intent and care until his focus was on the stud button on Aaron’s black shorts. Easing the button out of its hole and undoing the zip, Robert’s hand found their way into Aaron’s boxer shorts until all Aaron could see was the top of Robert’s head and feel lips sucking and tongue licking and winding round him. He felt himself getting worked up into one of those glorious flusters where he sometimes failed to remember his own name because all he could feel was Robert’s hot lips and tongue on him. 

But before he could reach that release and feel the walls around him crumbling as he came in waves of rhapsody, Robert let him go and stripped himself of his own shorts and boxers. He lubed his husband up, pushing Aaron onto the settee before jumping right onto him and riding him until neither of them knew which way was up and both of them lost the use of their legs. Because the liberation that came from what they had just done was enough to make anyone’s limbs weak and jelly-like. Because they were taken to their own private nirvana and nobody else was privy to it. 

And the strange thing was, neither of them were bothered about the temperature because they were creating an intense heat of their own and they got lost in their passion and love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
